


Fear

by therainbowstuffs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therainbowstuffs/pseuds/therainbowstuffs
Summary: You were badly injured in the battle.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader
Kudos: 17





	Fear

It was a chaos.

The screams of terror once filled into your ears like a broken record, the once stood tall buildings around you scattered onto the ground like a bunch of broken pieces of puzzles and dust, and you found yourself laying in the middle of all chaos, slipping and gasping to stay awake on the ground.

It was a blur.

There was an explosion. The ground shook as another building collapsed after something huge flew right into it. 

You hoped that wasn't Bruce or Tony.

You slowly feel yourself slipping even more. You felt light, like your body was floating in the air. You heard noises, but it was distant at the back of your head. Your eyes was starting to feel heavy, you watched the chaos in the sky with blankness.

You heard Wanda calling your name in your head, desperately trying to keep you awake in order to find your whereabout in the middle of the madness after you reached out to her.

You choked out a gasp when your head was lifted from the ground, rolling weakly while you were held up in someone's arms.

"Babe, hold on, please." Natasha's voice shook. "Don't fall asleep, keep your eyes opened. I need you to breathe slowly, baby." She gently tapped your cheeks repeatedly but it was so hard to fight your lids from closing.

She heard her voice begging for you to stay awake, before there was nothing else you could hear, nothing else you could see but darkness.

\---

The sound of the heartbeat was the only thing could be heard in the silence of the room.

Natasha sat there, listening to your heart beat steadily on the monitor, watching your chest rise for every breath you were taking, staring at you on the bed in the flesh - bruised and all, but she was relieved.

She almost lost you. Fear gripped her chest in a tight hold as she held your limp body in her arms, desperately calling your name.

It was bad. You were badly injured. Granted, you weren't the great superheroes, you were a great agent that was tasked to help the avengers in the battle.

Natasha never doubt you. But she never can stop worrying over you, just like you can't stop worrying about her everytime she was sent to a mission. 

The usual cold demeanor of hers completely disappeared as she watched you took hits after hits before you flew over the sky into a collapsed building before the remaining building rained over you.

She shouted for anyone desperately for you as she fought against the enemy, attacking more wildly to end it all to run to you.

Steve was the first one to run to where you were thrown, desperately throwing the pieces of the bricks to find you while Wanda tried her hardest to keep you awake in her mind.

Natasha ran to get to you, fear gripping her heart and it was obviously shown on her face.

She tried her hardest to keep her cool, not to panic in such situation as she held you, watching you gasping for air and trying to keep yourself awake. There were blood everywhere, there were a lot of badly looking wounds on your body. She was trying her hardest not to panic in order to keep you awake.

She was calm but she was scared. She didn't let it shown though, keeping her usual cool demeanor to the team.

She couldn't be more thankful when you survived the horrible surgery, finally releasing her breath at the sight of your battered self on the bed - breathing.

She sat beside you for days, waiting for you to wake up. She was dismissed from any mission and she was thankful for the team's understanding.

Wanda was there to accompany her to watch over you. Wanda couldn't bear to lose another important person in her life after her brother. You were there with her through it all. 

Wanda and Natasha was there, watching over you. She was there too, when you finally awake from your well rested coma.

You could still feel yourself floating. But instead of the numb feeling all over your body like you felt at the day of the battle, you were in a lot of pain this time.

You breathed out softly, feeling your chest in a lot of pain at every breath you take while you let yourself take a moment to adjust to your surrounding. You felt sore, you felt pain everywhere.

"Hey," you heard a soft voice beside you and found Wanda was smiling down at you softly, placing her hand gently over your wounded cheek. 

You croaked out a respond in your mind to her. She chuckled, "I'm glad you're finally awake, sweetheart. We were worried about you." She whispered.

You huffed, too tired to respond but you gave her a doopey smile in assurance. You still feel loopy so that was the best you could do to reassured her.

You called Natasha's name in her head, asking for her. You would expect your girlfriend to greet you first the moment you opened your eyes, not your best friend. But you were thankful that it was Wanda instead of waking up alone.

Wanda glanced at the quiet assassin who were watching you on the other side, giving you a gentle kiss on your cheek before she let herself out.

You slowly rolled your head to the other side and found Natasha standing up from her seat to finally greet you.

"Hi.." Natasha forced a smile as she gently kissed your forehead in greeting. "How are you feeling, babe?" She whispered.

"Awful." You croaked out an answer.

She poured water in a glass and helped you drink. She smiled a little when you thanked her and take your hand gently in hers the moment she sat on the chair beside your bed.

She was quiet for a moment, looking down on her lap before suddenly her body started shaking violently as sobs started to escape from her, finally letting herself poured all fears, anxiety, reliefs, heartbreaks and everything she held in, everything she bolted inside her into a heartbreaking cries.

You were worried. "Babe.." You gripped her hand in assurance. "Hey." You whispered, trying to sat up despite the pain.

Natasha wouldn't let you though so she desperately let herself sobbed on your lap. 

"Tasha, I'm okay, hey," you assured her, stroking her hair with your fingers. 

She chocked out another sob and looked up to you, "What if you're not? I watched how you were thrown to the building, I watched you gasping for air, Y/N. I held your limp body in my arms, barely breathing. I almost lost you. I-I wasn't there to help you. I could have lost you." She scrunched her face more at the thought of losing you for good.

"Hey, no, don't blame yourself like that." You coaxed her gently. "I'm here, my love. I'm okay, in a lot of pain, sure, but still here. Listen to my heart beat. Listen to my voice. I am breathing, babe."

You reached out to wipe her tears.

"I'm going to be fine, and trust me, I'm going to beat your ass in training when I'm all healed, that's a promise." 

She chuckled wetly. "You won't succeed," she sniffed, "But I'm gonna let you try."

You slowly pulled up your lips into a smile, "I love you."

Natasha sniffed loudly. "I love you too."

"You are so unattractive right at this moment, babe."

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi follow me if you want.  
> Twitter - @therainbowtwt  
> Tumblr - therainbowstuffs


End file.
